Best Friends
by Fanlady
Summary: Gopal tak menyangka niatnya menjahili Boboiboy malah membuat sahabatnya yang baik hati itu marah besar padanya. Gopal terpaksa harus menyingkirkan rasa takutnya akan amarah Boboiboy,dan berusaha meminta maaf karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan Boboiboy sebagai sahabatnya. / One shot. No pairing.


**Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk bukan milikku, mereka milik Animonsta Studio, dan cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata.**

 **Warning : (sedikit) OOC, typo (s), alur kecepetan, dll.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

"Yaya!"

Gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu berbalik saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sahabatnya yang berkuncir dua berlari menghampirinya dengan riang.

"Selamat pagi, Ying," ucap Yaya saat Ying tiba di sebelahnya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Yaya," balas Ying. "Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika?" tanya gadis berkacamata bundar itu.

"Sudah, dong. Aku langsung mengerjakannya kemarin sepulang sekolah," ujar Yaya.

"Sama dong kalau gitu. Tapi PR kali ini sedikit susah, ya? Aku baru selesai mengerjakannya sebelum makan malam," kata Ying, sedikit mengeluh.

"Yah, memang agak susah, sih. Tapi kan nggak seru kalau solanya terlalu mudah," ucap Yaya sambil tertawa.

"Kau benar," balas Ying, ikut tertawa.

Kedua anak perempuan itu terus bercakap-cakap sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kelas mereka. Ying dan Yaya baru menghentikan obrolan mereka saat tiba di depan pintu kelas dan mendengar keributan dari dalamnya.

"Keris petir!"

"Gyaaa! Ampun, Boboiboy!"

Yaya, dengan nalurinya sebagai ketua kelas, segera menghambur masuk dan mendapati kedua sahabat laki-lakinya tengah bertengkar. Gopal, dengan rambut sedikit gosong, tergeletak tengkurap di depan kelas. Sedangkan Boboiboy, yang entah kenapa berada dalam mode Halilintar, berdiri di hadapan Gopal dengan ekspresi mengerikan.

"Stop! Dilarang berkelahi di sekolah!" seru Yaya. Ia mengambil posisi di antara Boboiboy Halilintar dan Gopal, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak gentar dengan hawa membunuh yang dipancarkan Halilintar.

"Minggir, Yaya," geram Halilintar.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh berkelahi. Atau aku akan menulis namamu dan memberikannya pada guru BP," kata Yaya tegas.

Halilintar memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya, tapi Yaya tetap berdiri teguh di tempatnya. Akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah, dengan marah ia berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih dilanda _shock_.

Ying, yang sedari tadi berdiri terpaku di pintu kelas, segera berlari masuk dan menghampiri Yaya yang tengah membantu Gopal berdiri.

"Gopal, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yaya cemas.

Gopal mengerang, "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma nyeri karena kena setrum," gumamnya sambil meraba rambutnya yang gosong.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Boboiboy sampai semarah itu?" tanya Ying penasaran.

"Si bodoh ini meledakkan balon di atas kepala Boboiboy saat ia sedang tidur." Fang muncul di sebelah mereka dan berdiri dengan tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

"Fang! Darimana kau muncul?" tanya Ying heran.

"Aku memang dari tadi di sini, kok," jawab Fang.

"Jadi kau dari tadi melihat Boboiboy dan Gopal bertengkar, dan tidak berusaha melerai mereka?" tanya Ying kesal.

"Untuk apa? Yang ada nanti aku juga kena amukan Boboiboy," kata Fang malas.

"Yaya, cepat catat nama si kepala landak ini. Dia tidak berusaha mencegah pertengkaran sahabatnya sendiri," kata Ying. Yaya tidak menanggapi Ying, dan malah berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan Gopal.

"Gopal, apa yang dikatakan Fang itu benar? Kau meledakkan balon di kepala Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya.

Gopal gemetar ketakutan di bawah pandangan marah Yaya. "I, iya. Aku cuma bermaksud bercanda, kok. Habis Boboiboy tidurnya pulas sekali, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk menjahilinya … " gumam Gopal.

"Ya ampun Gopal, kau kan tau Boboiboy takut balon meletus," ucap Yaya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Gopal hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak menggunakan _phobia_ sahabatnya itu sebagai bahan candaan.

"Sekarang cepat pergi minta maaf pada Boboiboy!" perintah Yaya.

Pemuda keturunan India itu menatap Yaya dengan ngeri. Minta maaf saat Boboiboy sedang sangat marah dan masih dalam mode Halilintar? Mungkin menantang berkelahi kucing gila di lorong Pak Senin Koboi akan lebih aman daripada itu.

"Aku tidak berani! Bagaimana kalau ia menyetrumku lagi?" kata Gopal, ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kau memang pantas kena setrum," kata Ying datar.

"Kalian kok tega sekali padaku, sih? Fang, tolong aku …" kata Gopal sambil memandangi Fang dengan tatapan memelas.

"Ogah. Aku sih nggak mau cari ribut sama elemen Boboiboy yang satu itu," kata Fang.

Saat itu pintu kelas mereka bergeser membuka dan Boboiboy muncul, sudah kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. Seisi kelas terdiam, dan menatap sang pemilik kuasa lima elemen itu. Boboiboy melangkah menuju kursinya tanpa menghiraukan sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih berkerumun di depan kelas. Ia duduk di kursinya di dekat jendela dan memasang wajah yang sangat dingin, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya bisa menggigil ketakutan.

Semua orang tau, Boboiboy adalah pemuda yang baik hati. Ia hampir tidak pernah marah, ia anak yang periang dan selalu murah senyum. Boboiboy juga selalu bersikap ramah pada siapa pun, kecuali pada para alien kotak yang berusaha menguasai bumi. Tapi hari ini semua teman sekelasnya mulai menyadari, walaupun Boboiboy selalu terlihat baik hati dan tidak pernah marah, ia juga memiliki sisi 'Halilintar' dalam dirinya. Bagian dari dirinya yang memiliki sifat dingin dan tanpa ampun. Dan walaupun sisi itu sering tersembunyi, tak berarti Boboiboy tak bisa memunculkannya.

Bel masuk yang tiba-tiba berdering mengagetkan para murid di kelas 5 Jujur. Mereka buru-buru duduk di tempat masing-masing sebelum guru pelajaran pertama hari itu masuk. Gopal berjalan ke kursinya yang terletak di sebelah kursi Boboiboy dengan kaki gemetar. Ia ingin segera meminta maaf pada sahabatnya itu, tapi sifat penakutnya membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu. Melihat sikap Boboiboy saat ini, Gopal memutuskan untuk menunda permintaan maafnya sampai pemuda bertopi jingga itu sudah bersikap lebih lunak. Kalau tidak ia mungkin tidak akan bisa pulang dengan selamat hari ini.

.

.

.

Sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Gopal belum berhasil meminta maaf pada Boboiboy. Sahabatnya itu terus menghindarinya, dan sejujurnya Gopal juga masih takut untuk mendekati pemuda yang selalu mengenakan jaket oranye itu. Ia berusaha meminta bantuan Yaya dan Ying untuk membantunya minta maaf pada Boboiboy, tapi kedua gadis itu menolak ikut campur dan menyuruh Gopal melakukannya sendiri.

Boboiboy pulang duluan hari itu, tanpa menunggu sahabat-sahabatnya. Yaya dan Ying langsung menatap Gopal sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada saat mengetahui Bobobioy pulang tanpa mereka. Kedua gadis itu memaksa —dan juga mengancam— Gopal agar segera meminta maaf pada Boboiboy sebelum masalah ini benar-benar merusak persahabatan mereka. Gopal berjanji akan menemui Bobobioy sepulang sekolah dan meminta maaf. Lagipula ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya itu.

Setiba di rumahnya, Gopal segera berganti baju dan kemudian menyantap makan siangnya. Barulah setelah itu ia pergi menemui Boboiboy.

Gopal melangkah menyusuri jalanan beraspal dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia berusaha memantapkan hatinya untuk pergi ke rumah Boboiboy dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi ingatan mengenai kejadian tadi pagi dimana Boboiboy melemparkan keris petir padanya membuat nyali Gopal ciut.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia harus menghadapi amukan Boboiboy Halilintar. Dulu juga Boboiboy pernah menyerangnya, saat pemuda itu pertama kali mendapatkan kekuatan Halilintar. Tapi saat itu para elemen Boboiboy sedang hilang ingatan dan Adu Du membuat Halilintar meyakini bahwa teman-temannya adalah musuhnya. Tapi tadi pagi Boboiboy langsung menyerangnya, padahal ia tidak sedang kehilangan ingatan.

"Mungkin candaanku tadi pagi memang keterlaluan," gumam Gopal sedih. "Aku tidak mau Bobobioy membenciku. Aku harus segera minta maaf padanya," gumamnya lagi.

Kaki-kakinya melangkah menuju kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Gopal berpikir mungkin saja Boboiboy sedang membantu atoknya di sana. Tapi yang didapatinya setiba di kedai Tok Aba hanyalah Ochobot yang sedang membersihkan meja _counter._

"Oh, Gopal. Ada apa? Kau mau minum cokelat?" tanya Ochobot saat melihat Gopal menghampirinya.

"Aku cuma mau cari Boboiboy. Dimana dia?" tanya Gopal sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi dan mengedarkan pandnagan ke seklilingnya.

"Boboiboy ada di rumah. Ia sedang merawat Tok Aba yang sedang sakit," kata Ochobot.

"Apa? Tok Aba sakit?" tanya Gopal kaget.

"Iya. Atok sakit dari kemarin sore. Boboiboy sampai harus tidak tidur semalaman karena menjaga Atok," ujar Ochobot.

 _Pantas saja Boboiboy tadi pagi tertidur di kelas. Ia pasti lelah karena harus terjaga semalaman_ , gumam Gopal dalam hati. _Karena itulah ia sangat marah saat aku mengagetkannya. Apalagi dengan balon,_ pikir Gopal semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ochobot heran saat melihat Gopal murung.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," gumam Gopal lesu. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak mau pesan minuman dulu?" kata Ochobot menawarkan.

"Tidak usah. Daah, Ochobot." Gopal berbalik dan melambai pada robot bola kuning yang terlihat masih sedikit heran dengan sikap murungnya itu.

Gopal berjalan keluar dari taman dan memandang rumah Boboiboy yang terletak tidak jauh dari situ. Ia ingin pergi ke sana dan menemui Boboiboy, tapi ia takut mengganggu Tok Aba yang sedang beristirahat.

Dengan langkah gontai, Gopal kembali menyusuri jalan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah menjadi sahabat yang tidak peka. Sebagai sahabat ia seharusnya menyadari Boboiboy sedang lelah dan tidak ingin diganggu. Dan ia juga seharusnya tau kapan bisa bercanda, dan kapan harus serius.

Kaki Gopal berhenti melangkah saat matanya menangkap sesuatu di lapangan yang terletak tidak jauh dari taman. Sebuah sosok kecil terlihat tengah memantul-mantulkan bola sepak di lututnya. Gopal tau pasti siapa itu, maka dengan segera ia berjalan menghampiri pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu.

"Boboiboy …" panggil Gopal pelan. Boboiboy berhenti memainkan bolanya dan berbalik menghadap Gopal.

"Oh, Gopal. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Boboiboy heran.

Ini Boboiboy yang biasanya, sahabat Gopal yang baik hati dan tak pernah bersikap kasar pada siapa pun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Bukankah kau seharusnya menjaga Tok Aba di rumah?" tanya Gopal balik.

"Tok Aba baru saja tidur setelah makan dan minum obat. Lagipula kondisinya juga sudah lebih baik. Jadi kupikir aku bisa meninggalkan Atok sebentar dan bermain bola di sini," kata Boboiboy.

Gopal hanya mengangguk-angguk, tak tau harus berkata apa. Kini ada keheningan yang canggung di antara mereka. Gopal bergerak-gerak gelisah, berusaha memantapkan hatinya untuk segera meminta maaf. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Gopal tercengang. Kata-kata itu baru saja hendak keluar dari mulutnya, tapi Boboiboy sudah lebih duluan mengatakannya.

"Ap-apa? Kenapa kau minta maaf? Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf," ujar Gopal.

"Tidak. Aku juga harus minta maaf. Tadi pagi aku langsung menyerangmu tanpa berpikir panjang," gumam Boboiboy. Ia menunduk sambil memainkan bola di kakinya.

"Itu karena aku membuatmu kaget dengan bunyi letusan balon. Itu reaksi alami yang dimiliki manusia, insting untuk mempertahankan diri. Begitulah kata Yaya …" Gopal juga menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani memandnag Boboiboy.

"Tapi reaksiku terlalu berlebihan. Kau bisa terluka parah gara-gara aku," kata Boboiboy, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Tapi nyatanya tidak, kan? Aku tau kau tak kan pernah serius melukaiku, atau siapa pun, baik secara sadar maupun tidak," ujar Gopal.

Ya, Gopal tau betul akan hal itu. Sifat baik hati yang dimiliki Bobobioy membuatnya tak pernah membuat siapa pun terluka parah. Tadi pagi saja, walaupun Bobobioy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar, tapi ia tidak menyerang Gopal dengan Pedang Halilintarnya yang mematikan. Boboiboy hanya melemparinya dengan keris petir, itupun hanya menyerempet sedikit kepalanya dan membakar beberapa helai rambutnya. Boboiboy tak akan pernah tega menyakiti siapa pun —kecuali para alien jahat yang menyerang bumi—, apalagi sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku pernah menyakiti kalian. Saat pertama kali aku berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar dan hilang ingatan, aku menyerangmu, Yaya, dan Ying tanpa ampun. Aku bahkan menyerang dua elemenku sendiri dan hampir menyakiti Tok Aba. Aku memang benar-benar jahat," ucap Boboiboy merana.

"Astaga, Boboiboy. Saat ini akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku yang pertama kali berbuat salah padamu. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, bahkan sampai harus mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu. Jadi intinya sekarang, kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak?" tanya Gopal.

"Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu. Tapi aku juga …" Gopal meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Boboiboy, memaksanya berhenti bicara.

"Sssst, tidak perlu membahas masalah itu lagi. Sekarang semuanya sudah selesai. Mulai sekarang kita baikan lagi!" kata Gopal gembira. Ia langsung memeluk Boboiboy dan membuat sahabatnya itu kesulitan bernafas.

Boboiboy mendesah lega saat Gopal akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Gopal sambil cemberut dan pemuda berdarah India itu hanya nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Nah, karena kita sekarang sudah baikan, bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dengan minum Ice Chocolate di kedai Tok Aba?" ajak Gopal bersemangat.

"Memangnya kau bawa uang?" tanya Bobobioy mencibir.

"Karena ini perayaan, jadi harusnya minumannya gratis, dong," ucap Gopal.

"Huh, maunya gratisan doang," cibir Boboiboy.

"Sekali-kali kan nggak apa-apa," balas Gopal santai.

"Sekali-kali apanya. Tiap hari tau," ucap Boboiboy.

"Sudah, sudah. Masa lalu jangan diungkit-ungkit. Benar, kan?" Gopal merangkul Boboiboy dan menyeretnya menuju kedai Tok Aba. Ia bahagia sekali bisa berbaikan kembali dengan sahabatnya ini.

Mungkin di masa depan akan ada banyak pertengkaran yang menanti mereka. Entah itu karena hal sepele, ataupun yang serius. Tapi Gopal tau, tak peduli sebanyak apa pun ia bertengkar dengan Boboiboy, mereka pasti akan selalu bisa berbaikan kembali. Karena mereka adalah sahabat, dan sahabat selalu bisa menemukan cara untuk selalu bersama, tak peduli sesulit apapun situasinya.

 **END**

 **Fic ini aku buat karena menurutku fic tentang hubungan persahabatan Gopal dan Boboiboy jarang banget di sini. Jadi entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba kepikiran ide ini, dan akhirnya coba nulis, deh.**

 **Memang sih nggak terlalu bagus, tapi setidaknya aku cukup senang bisa nulis tentang mereka berdua. Mungkin lain kali aku bakal coba buat fic tentang Boboiboy Gopal lagi, kalau ada ide, sih.**

 **Dan terakhir, makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan baca. Berkenan memberikan review?**


End file.
